Aiga Akaba
is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Super Z. After witnessing the strength of Valt Aoi's new bey, Aiga decided to create his own bey, Z Achilles 11 Xtend and become a Blader. Afterwards, he moves to the big city, where he sets out on a journey to become strong enough in order to defeat Valt someday. Appearance Aiga looks similar to Valt, except he has lighter skin, turquoise eyes, wears red clothing and his hair and eyebrows are maroon. He has a red letter "A" tattooed on his left cheek, and several bandage strips on his face: a horizontal one on his right cheek, two horizontal ones placed vertically on the right temple, and a horizontal one over an "X" shaped bandage underneath it on the left temple. Aiga's attire consists of a white shirt, jet black shorts with blue-buckled suspenders, a short-sleeved burgundy letterman's jacket with a black-striped white collar, tomato sleeves, border and pocket lining, and burgundy sneakers with a tomato border, white laces, white toe caps and a white circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on each inner heel. His jacket has a light-cyan circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on the back and three yellow buttons on the front: one on the right side with a dark-blue Beyblade symbol, and two on the left, the upper one an upside-down dark-blue "A", and the bottom a dark-blue star. After his first battle with Valt, Aiga began wearing a dark-blue hand brace on his left hand and wrist. When he's about perform his bey's signature move, his hair turns crimson and breaks free from the blue rubberband holding it upright. Personality Aiga is very hot headed and cannot stand losing as he was infuriated after his defeat at the hands of Valt Aoi. However, similar to Valt, he has been thoughtful of his strategies and wins battles because of them. He also acts like a big-shot at times, such as when he brags about his victories and so-called "invincibility". Having lived on a farm for most of his life, Aiga loves animals. He also elects to sleep in a tent in Beigoma Academy's petting zoo instead of the school's dormitories so he can be closer to the animals. Aiga acts like Valt in many ways. They are both passionate about blading, and can easily make friends. (Valt made friends with Rantaro Kiyama; Aiga made friends with Rantaro's brother, Ranjiro) Aiga loves milk and drinks it straight from the pack without pouring it into a cup. Biography Special Moves *Z Buster: With its tip set in High mode, Achilles uses its height to its advantage and attacks knocking opponents downward, adding a down force on them, dealing more damage. *Z Launch: Using the slope of the stadium, Achilles gains more speed and power in it's attacks, similar to Valt's Rush Launch. *Z Defense: By spinning at high speed, Achilles uses it's short edges to deflect incoming attacks and returns damage. *Z Slash: With it’s tip set to lower mode, Achilles hits the opponents bey head on, using its long sword like edge to slash across the opponents layer, similar to Valt’s Winning Slash Beybattles Relationships Naru Akaba Naru is Aiga’s little sister. She is very supportive of Aiga. She also helped him make Z Achilles. Ranjiro Kiyama Aiga and Ranjiro seem to get well along with each other. At first, Ranjiro decided to teach Aiga a lesson after the latter had defeated all the members of the Rebel Bey Club; but after the two had a beybattle where they tied 149 times, the two came to respect one another. Since then, Ranjiro has begun supporting Aiga in his matches, and at one point he even returned his Bey to him after the Rebel Bladers had stolen it. Valt Aoi Aiga strives to become a Blader strong enough to one day defeat Valt after witnessing the immense power and strength of his new Winning Valkyrie bey. Valt is very supportive towards Aiga, and always encourages him to keep getting stronger whenever the two meet. The two are also very similar in terms of personality. Fubuki Sumie Lui Shirasagi Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi Quotes Gallery Anime Episodes Valt hugs aiga.png|Aiga getting glomped by Valt Aiga angry at valt.png|Aiga being annoyed by Valt Valt asks aiga where his dad is.png Aiga and valt race.png|Aiga and Valt racing Valt and aiga laughing while swimming.png|Aiga and Valt laughing while swimming FE59106C-CBE7-4C4B-9EE2-83E692F03BBF.png|Aiga wins 88 games straight in a row 622C9185-2CD2-4CF6-821A-A77E13B02818.png|Aiga talking to Achilles Ranjiro and Aiga freak out.jpg|Aiga and Ranjiro freaks out Aiga meets Ranjiro.jpg|Aiga meeting Ranjiro Aiga's smiley face.jpg Theme Songs :;Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Episode 1 RAW kickassanime - Google Chrome 2018-04-04 7_36_12 AM (3).png :;BEY-POP! Suou BEY-POP.png Miscellaneous Aiga Akaba.png pc_1920x1080_1 (1).jpg img_line_stamp.png|Beyblade Burst LINE stamp prib04.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga 1_000000009050.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga 1_000000009036.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official macaron featuring Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro|link=http://priroll.jp/shopdetail/000000009036/ct1578/page2/recommend/ Prib03.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro Trivia *Aiga is the first Beyblade protagonist who uses a Balance-Type Bey, thus making him the first protagonist not to use an Attack-Type Bey. *Much like Valt Aoi, Aiga is really good at socializing, as he tried to befriend the Rebel and Beigoma Academy BeyClub members. In addition, Aiga shares Valt's habit of talking to his Beyblade. *Aiga's friendship with Ranjiro mirrors that of Valt's friendship with Ranjiro's brother, Rantaro. *Aiga, like Valt in Chouzetsu, wears a backpack. *His sister Naru acts like Toko and Nika for Aiga. *"Aiga" means "Family" which is also how Aiga is close to his family. His last name "Akaba" means "red blade". https://twitter.com/Hiromorita_/status/997135591555850240 References Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Super Z Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists